


Ворон Митры

by 006_stkglm, WTF_The_Eagle_2018



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2018/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2018
Summary: Пре-канон, вольная реконструкция обряда посвящения в ВороныМитры.





	Ворон Митры

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Ворон Митры  
>  **Автор:** **WTF The Eagle 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1009 слов  
>  **Ссылка:** [Читать | скачать (Ao3)](http://%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C)  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Марк  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** графическое ритуальное убиение животного  
>  **Примечание:** Пре-канон, вольная реконструкция обряда посвящения в Вороны [Митры](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0_\(%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE\)).

Густой мрак робко жмется к углам просторной пещеры. Факелы горят ровно и высоко, отбрасывая яркие охряные отсветы на гладкие своды, расписанные, кажется, до самого потолка, где сквозь широкий пролом виднеется далекое усыпанное яркими звездами небо. Марк дышит глубоко и размеренно, вопреки колотящемуся, кажется, у самого горла сердцу. После нескольких дней — недель? — во мраке одинокой кельи размером два локтя на три, заключенной глубоко в толще горы, куда не доносилось не малейшего звука, ни малейшего проблеска света, чувства обостряются до предела. Он ощущает мелкие камушки и песок под босыми ступнями, жар факела на правом плече, прохладу ночного воздуха на обнаженным теле. Он жадно втягивает ноздрями терпкий аромат незнакомых трав, курящихся в бронзовых жаровнях, легкий чад факелов и запах тел шестерых юношей, что, как и он сам, готовы к последнему испытанию перед посвящением в вороны Митры.

К ставшим привычными за эти несколько минут запахам скоро примешивается еще один: густой, тяжелый, животный. Марк чувствует, как под ногами еле ощутимо вздрагивает земля, а потом из темного устья пещеры, там, куда не добирается свет факелов, появляется высокая тень. Очертания фигуры дрожат и расплываются, отсветы факелов выхватывают ее фрагментами: массивная, нечеловеческих размеров голова, широкое тело, бронзовые бляхи ремня, удерживающего ножны с коротким мечом. Марк стоит ближе всех, и он чувствует, как каждая мышца в его теле дрожит, отзываясь на тяжелую поступь приближающегося бога. 

Фигура останавливается на самой границе очерченного факелами круга света. Массивная голова поворачивается из стороны в сторону, подолгу задерживая на каждом из юношей тяжелый, пробирающий до костей взгляд. Марку кажется, что на нем он задерживается чуть дольше. Бог — Митра — шагает на свет, и Марк жмурится: отблески факелов тысячью искр вспыхивают на покрывающей обнаженное тело бога с ног до головы лоснящейся львиной шкуре. Разверстая пасть с ниспадающей по сторонам косматой гривой подобно капюшону скрывает лицо, тяжелые складки очерчивают широкие плечи, могучее тело: литые плиты грудных мышц, темную дорожку жестких волос сбегающую от пупка к низу живота, тяжелый, толстый даже в спокойном состоянии уд. Следом за богом в центр круга, образованного юношами, выходит большой белый бык. 

Животное идет тяжело переставляя ноги, но покорно, словно в полудреме. Голова склонена, мощную шею украшает венок из острых темно-зеленых листьев, усыпанных мелкими белыми цветами. Бог останавливает быка одним лишь прикосновением между широко расставленных глаз; уперевшись в его ладонь, животное попросту замирает. Бог вновь поочередно оглядывает юношей, и на этот раз у Марка нет никаких сомнений: взгляд задерживается на нем. 

Бог манит его к себе. Марк не уверен, как ему удается сделать хотя бы шаг — сердце перепуганной птицей колотится о ребра. Крутые бока быка поднимаются и опадают. Марк чует исходящий от него тяжелый животный запах возбуждения и страха. Бог опускает тяжелую ладонь Марку на загривок — от нее идет жар — и подталкивает его к быку. Лоснящаяся шерсть скользит под пальцами. Марк кожей чувствует ровные, чуть замедленные удары большого сердца. Цветы в венке испускают тревожный и сладкий аромат. 

Рука бога скользит по хребту Марка вниз, оставляя на коже раскаленный, словно проплавленный след. В ладонь Марку вкладывают рукоять меча. Сверху, когда он сжимает пальцы, ложится рука бога — стоя вплотную, тот не то повторяет все его движения, не то направляет их. Животное, словно почуяв неладное, переступает массивными ногами, дергает шкурой и, тяжело мотнув головой, издает низкий, утробный звук, полный тоски и муки. Марк, повинуясь движениям бога и подчиняясь им, ловит быка за рог, заставляя поднять голову.

Беззащитно подставленное горло кажется легкой добычей, но на деле это не так. Требуется твердая уверенная рука, чтобы вот так, без замаха, одним плавным долгим движением рассечь толстую шкуру, глубоко погрузить лезвие в мышцы, жилы и... В ноздри бьет густой медный запах крови. Горячий поток фонтаном брызжет из раны, с ног до головы окатывая Марка, окропляя ближайших к нему юношей и каменный пол, куда кто-то уже поставил широкую бронзовую чашу. 

Несколько мгновений бык еще стоит: Марк видит, как большой темный глаз медленно заволакивает пелена, чувствует ладонью дрожь большого тела, и он уверен, что бог чувствует ее тоже — через него. Затем передние ноги животного подгибаются, и оно тяжело оседает наземь — мокрые от крови пальцы Марка скользят по рукояти, меч выворачивается из руки и остается торчать в ране.

Кровь теперь изливается медленными, вялыми толчками. В воздухе, перебивая аромат трав в жаровнях, густой и тяжелый, разливается ее запах. Марку кажется, что он слышит, как стучит сердце умирающего быка, как эти медленные вязкие удары отдаются в полу и каменных сводах пещеры, где творится таинство Митры, как отзываются в его теле легкой, едва ощутимой дрожью. Его собственное сердце, кажется, тоже замедляет удары. Рассеченное горло быка издает последний влажный сипящий хрип, и животное затихает. Рана зияет, словно второй рот. Сквозь красное, еще напитанное кровью мясо проступают белые струны жил. 

Под сводами митреума устанавливается чуткая тишина: кажется, что еще мгновение — и можно будет услышать, как задрожит небесный свод, когда Митра сдвинет его на предназначенное место. Где-то за пределом очерченного светом факелов круга раздается низкий металлический звон, будто кто-то ударяет чем-то тяжелым по гонгу. Они — Марк и шестеро тех, кто проходит с ним в эту ночь таинство посвящения — вздрагивают, будто земные сферы и впрямь были сдвинуты рукою божества. Звук нарастает, ширится, распирает изнутри своды митреума, рвется наружу, до основания сотрясая скалу. Бог отпускает Марка и, наклонившись, одним движением выдергивает короткий меч из нанесенной раны. Где-то внутри лезвие влажно скрипит о кость, и от этого обыденного, мирского звука оглушительный звон истончается и сходит на нет.

С лезвия на пол святилища падают тяжелые капли. Несколько капель, замечает Марк, когда бог разворачивается к нему, неторопливо стекают по широкой груди. Сам он залит кровью с ног до головы. Когда повернутое плашмя лезвие касается его внизу живота, оставляя кровавый, похожий на зияющую рану след, Марк не вздрагивает, и в тени, скрывающей лицо бога, ему чудится молчаливое одобрение. Бог касается их так каждого по очереди. К тому времени, когда он снова оказывается подле Марка, кровь из раны на горле быка совсем перестает течь. Широкая бронзовая чаша с узором из переплетенных фигурок собаки, змеи, ворона и ветвей, похожих на те, что догорают в курильницах, до краев полна на глазах густеющей жижи. Когда Марк отпивает из поднесенной чаши, кровь, жирная и теплая, ударяет в голову сильнее, чем сладкое вино, и он едва замечает боль, когда меж его бровей прикладывают раскаленное докрасна клеймо, означающее ступень ворона Митры. 


End file.
